herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukio (Marvel)
Yukio is a ninja assassin sent to find Wolverine by Yashida and the tritagonist in the 2013 movie The Wolverine. She is also a mutant with the power of death perception. She has a strong admiration and respect for Wolverine. She is portrayed by Rila Fukushima. Biography ''Background'' When she was 5 years old, Yukio predicted her own parents death and they soon died in a car accident. She was orphaned until she was discovered by Ichirō Yashida, who had taken his granddaughter Mariko on a trip to view a factory he was opening in the south of Japan. From then on, she was raised by the Yashida family as Mariko's adopted sister and trained as her protector. ''The Wolverine'' After Yashida realizes he is dying, he instructs Yukio to travel the world to find Logan and bring him to Japan. She finds him a nomad living aimlessly in Yukon, Canada, and persuades him to travel to Japan for one day to meet Yashida. Yukio is present at Yashida's funeral ceremony alongside Logan, where the Yakuza attack and attempt to capture her sister Mariko. Yukio then has a vision of Logan's death. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who are revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Family Home, where he finds the parasite on his heart, similar to the one inside Yashida's body. He attempts to use his claws to extract it, when Shingen enters mid-procedure and Yukio defends Logan. Yukio is knocked unconscious by Shingen. Logan briefly dies in the process, but regains his healing ability to fight Shingen. Although he initially leaves Shingen to live with the truth that he ordered his own daughter to die, Logan kills Shingen with his claws after the latter tries to attack him in anger. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko. When he arrives, Logan is attacked by Harada and the Yashida family's Black Clan. Logan is subdued by a combination of the Black Clan's arrows and a substance concocted by Viper to weaken Logan as Yukio is helpless to watch. After Logan is put in a restraining device, Yukio comes to his defense and fights Viper while he fights the Silver Samurai. Yukio kills Viper by hanging her in an elevator shaft. Wolverine later boards a plane with Yukio, who reminds him that she is still his bodyguard, and offers to fly him anywhere in the world. Gallery Latest.jpg Yukio3-TW.png 150px-The-Wolverine-Yukio_pic.jpg|Yukio riding a motorcycle in the Black Clan's village 185px-Yukio5-TW.png 148px-Yukio_promo_1.jpg 185px-Yukio2-TW.png 185px-Yukio6-TW.png 319px-Yukiow.jpg 123px-Yukiofighting.jpg 185px-Yukio7-TW.png 185px-YukioVsShingen1-TW.png|Yukio fighting Shingen Category:Siblings Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Ninjas Category:Psychics Category:Amazons Category:Supporters Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Right-Hand Category:Athletic Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Evil exterminators Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Successful Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Adaptational Heroism